


The Unseen Ones

by Myth_is_a_Mirror



Series: Unspeakable Things [4]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Invisibility, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_is_a_Mirror/pseuds/Myth_is_a_Mirror
Summary: For their eight month anniversary, Hades has a special gift crafted. The pretty circlet is not only for looks. Its invisibility serves as an important tool for her safety.Persephone, on the other hand, realizes the unspeakable ways such a gift could be used."Unspeakable Things" is a series following the hot, steamy romps of newlywed Hades and Persephone. Each will be standalone.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Unspeakable Things [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562725
Comments: 30
Kudos: 149





	The Unseen Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Song on Repeat: [Get You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQFVqltOXRg) by Daniel Caesar ft. Kali Uchis.
> 
> Thanks to the inimitable [daalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/pseuds/daalex) for beta reading! The level of depravity in her amazing work, [Perversion](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539904), is what I aspire to!

“Aphrodite got us food?”

“What?” Hades peered at his new wife in the passenger seat of their large SUV, ensuring she was buckled in fully. Good. She inspected a wrinkled pink post-it note with confusion.

“This!” She placed the sticky note on the center of his steering wheel. “I didn’t see any take out boxes.”

When they paused at a light, he glanced down. _Bon Appetit, Aphrodite._ A heart was scrawled on the opposite side. 

“She most certainly did not get us food.” Hades pinched the note between two fingers, shaking it. “Remember the Panathenaea, when Eros and Aphrodite stuffed you in my car?”

Persephone’s brows furrowed. “Yesssss.”

“ _This_ was taped to your thigh.” Hades growled, crumpled the paper, and threw it on the floorboard. The light turned green, and they shot forward. Just remembering how helpless she’d been that night, what kind of danger she could have been in if it had been anyone but him, made him-

Persephone’s tittering laugh surprised him. “She’s sorta brilliant, hmm?”

Hades knew his eyes glowed red as he glared sidelong at her. His forearms bunched and flexed as he parallel parked in front of the metalsmith shop. "She put you in danger."

“She gave me to you. Does she consider you dangerous?" 

_Probably not_ , he thought, jaw clenching. Though he did enjoy the fact she was afraid of him enough to run that day outside the dog groomer. Aphrodite treated him, all the gods younger than her, like children most of the time.

“Where would I be without that night?” Persephone squeezed his bicep and bit her lip. “Eros is my best friend, and I have you for a husband. I should send her a thank you gift, if anything.”

“Even a broken clock is right twice a day," he grumbled.

She unclipped her seatbelt and leaned down to pick up the note from the floor, carefully flattening it on the dash. A sweet smile tucked up on one side of her mouth. “It’s a precious memento.”

She gazed at him with soft eyes, full of warmth and tenderness, and it stole his breath. She turned nightmares into love stories, reshaped life into a journey. How did she do it?

“Phooey, I’m too sentimental, aren’t I?” Her fingers curled as if to crumple the paper again, and his heart seized. He gripped her wrist and brought her fingers to his lips. She turned and their foreheads pressed together.

“No,” he said. “I love that about you. You’re right. It is a memento. Maybe that’s why I kept it tucked above the visor all this time instead of throwing it away.”

She grinned. “I almost forgot what a big softie you are with your little drawer of my things.”

Thank Gaia she didn't find it creepy. He _was_ the biggest softie in all the known realms when it came to her, but he had a reputation to uphold. “Let’s go, sweetness. This is our last errand before we can grab food and head home.”

“I still don’t know why we’re here, you goof!” She buzzed with curiosity as he led her through the tinkling front door.

“These cyclops are silversmiths, descendants of one who made my helm.”

“It’s beautiful here and smells amazing!” The walls glittered with chains and utensils and rings. Sprigs of rosemary and lemongrass decorated the display area giving the place a clean, fresh scent. Several items inlaid with colorful gems winked in the afternoon sunlight. They didn’t often visit Olympus for pleasure, but this was important.

Her dainty fingers trailed over a comb with red gems. “Getting your helm cleaned?”

“Nope. It’s a gift for you.” He loved to surprise her, even though he had to restrain himself from going overboard. This one was special.

“Hades.” She looked over her shoulder. “Not. Necessary.”

“Not unnecessary though. You’ll see.” He held a hand out and she came to him with graceful steps and a gleam in her eyes. He pulled her close and curled over her, petting the stray hair at her temples out of the way and kissing down her cheek. “It’s our eight month anniversary. Eight is the symbol for eternity, the length of time I require from our union.”

“Hmmm.” Her eyes fluttered closed and a blush rose on her cheeks. “You’ll find no complaints from me.”

Papers rustled, over loud. Hades disentangled himself from his wife’s embrace to find a hulking cyclops woman watching them from behind the counter. Her one, giant eye narrowed with a flicker of attitude as she rustled the stack of product catalogs in exaggerated movements.

“It’s ready?” Hades asked with no preamble. She knew who he was and why he was there.

“Just over here.” She sidestepped to a display case and brought out a medium-sized flat box. Opening it, a small circle of metal shone brightly against the black velvet backing. The cyclops sniffed and looked it over. “I still don’t like it.” 

“It’s beautiful. A dainty circlet!” Persephone rushed forward, trailing a fingernail over the braided, delicate metal woven together in floral and eight-figure patterns. “You did a lovely job, what’s not to like?”

Hades narrowed his eyes on the silversmith, having already heard her argument several times, but she paid his irritation no mind.

“The item itself is pretty enough. That’s not the problem.” The cyclops reached through a cloth barrier behind her and brought out his famous helm of darkness. The cheek guards were significantly shorter. “It felt wrong to modify something my elder made millennia ago. I can’t be sure either of them will even work now. We are oath-bound not to wear it, so I couldn’t test. It may just be junk metal for all I know.”

“Hades!” Persephone turned to him in shock. “You...you didn’t need to do that, to take such a chance with something so ancient and precious.” She touched his helm with tenderness then passed it to him. “Put it on. Let’s see if it works. If not, we’ll ask her to melt down the little gift and repair it.”

He clenched his jaw. _The little gift._ Her circlet was an item for her protection when she went back to the mortal realm. How little she understood his motives, even now. Still, he pulled the helm on and the familiar sparkling haze fell over the world around him.

“It works!” Persephone gasped, a brilliant grin spreading over her face. She turned to the cyclops and placed both hands over hers. “What a brilliant smithy you are. See, it’s fine!”

Hades moved silently behind his wife. When his palms slid over her waist and across her stomach to pull close, she startled a little before wiggling and settling in. 

The cyclops watched Persephone’s reaction. “He’s behind you?”

She nodded. 

“I’d like to ensure yours works too, your Majesty.” Even though the large woman slid her hands out from under Persephone’s grip, amusement sparkled in her one golden eye. She’d even used an honorific, which Hades hadn’t received. His wife could charm anyone, even an eternally grumpy cyclops silversmith.

Persephone picked the circlet up, cooing and complimenting it until the cyclops actually blushed. She set it on her head. A perfect fit.

The tall woman clapped her hands together and pressed them against her lips. Her eye went round with amazement. 

In his arms, Persephone shimmered and sparkled. Like a dream, but one he could hold and see.

“Am I...can you see me?” she asked.

“Unseen.” The cyclops shook her head then gulped. With shaking hands and not taking her eyes off the blank space in front of her, she brought a mirror up from under the counter. “Completely unseen.”

“Whoa.” Persephone said. In the reflection, they could see nothing but the storefront window behind them. She plucked his hand from her waist and inspected it. “But I can still see you, glimmering a little.”

“Fascinating,” the cyclops murmured and leaned forward on the counter. The stubborn woman would learn to trust his judgement more in the future. “You can see each other?”

Hades didn’t want anyone to know the full extent of the items’ powers, even the makers. He coughed and pulled out a linen bag of precious metal coins and gems from his pocket. The shop only accepted older, physical forms of currency. When it dropped from his hand to the counter, it blinked back to a solid state.

“Nice job,” he said, grabbing the gift box for the circlet and turning to leave.

“Masterful work, truly! Just beautiful!” Persephone said as he tugged her along. “We can’t thank you enough. Lovely shop, and you showed us such kindness.”

On the sidewalk, they pulled back to avoid colliding with two passersby. The large satyr held hands with a familiar, tiny blue imp. A sparkling amethyst comb kept her tall bouffant contained. She sniffed the air as if she could sense them, before holding her stack of letters tighter and breezing past. He’d almost forgotten no one could see them, and thank goodness, because Hades was in no mood to tussle with that stubborn little sprite again.

Persephone watched them walk and whispered, “So coooooool.”

He’d just opened her door when he realized his phone wasn’t in his pocket. It was still on the counter. “Hold on, sweetness. Forgot something. I’ll be right back.” 

He slipped into the store, taking off the helm so as not to frighten the silversmith. Returning to the car, Persephone was nowhere to be seen. He got into his seat and brushed a hand over the passenger side. His arm connected with nothing. She wasn’t there.

His heart raced in alarm, a quick build of anxiety that he couldn’t see or feel her. The helm was a powerful item, but his wife a hundredfold more precious. How had someone snatched her up so quickly? Why did he leave her alone in Olympus, even for a moment? He didn’t see her anywhere, only that damned post-it note floating in the back seat. Okay, that’s strange. He reached out to pluck it when she giggled.

“Down here, silly,” she said. An invisible force gripped his wrist, and his pulse thundered slower knowing she was safe. Here. Not in danger again. “You really aren’t used to other people being unseen, are you?”

“I’m not.” He exhaled in a whoosh and pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. “Especially you. I don’t like not knowing where you are. Losing you is…”

“Never gonna happen.” Her voice grew softer. “I’m sorry I scared you. I just love my gift so much, and I wanted to surprise you.”

He slid his helm back on to find her laying across the back seat in a sensual half-recline. This was their biggest car, and one they mostly used when the dogs are with them or, today, when they’d just left the car wash for much-needed detailing. The round curves of her body bunched in delicious, enticing ways, made more alluring by the fact she sparkled in her invisibility. The sight was for Hades alone, her come hither expression and beautiful pose.

“The other night, you said you thought I was sexy when you found me sleeping in your car after the Panathenaea.” She peeled off her cardigan. The bright white of it blinked into sight as she threw it behind her. “Half-dressed, you said I was glowing.” Her mini dress came off next, a blob of silk flying backward as she let go. “Gorgeous.”

He’d said a lot of things the other night. She frequently drove his language to lewd depths. “You have a good memory, wife.”

“When it comes to your pleasure, I have incentive.” Down to her bra and panties, she was a glorious, translucent sight.

He reached a hand out and smoothed it over the round of her hip, then down her strong legs to her knees and calves. He peeled high heels off her tiny feet and caressed the pretty curving arch. The bones of her ankle and toes were so delicate.

“You’re beautiful everywhere,” he said. “I’ll never get used to it.”

“Come back here, husband.” She crooked a finger at him. “No one can see us.”

The way her chest rose and fell on heavy breaths and the dazed look on her face made him wonder if this was something she’d fantasized about. The danger of being intimate where people might see her, the ever present thrill of almost discovery.

“You’d like that?” His voice was low and even.

She slid a bra strap down and peered out the window. “You’re sure no one can see?”

“More sure than I am of anything. This helm saved my ass many times. I would bet my life on it.”

She sat up straighter and pulled the circlet tighter on her head. The post-it wavered and nearly fell off her knee but she caught it and handed it to him.

“Bon Appetit,” she said and spread her legs wide. 

The thin gusset of her thong hid little from his gaze. Obscene petals of paradise darkened behind the cotton fabric, but their half-visible state wasn’t enough. He needed to know how wet she was.

When he slid his palm up to find out, she pushed him away. “Come back here, I said.”

Hades growled and opened his door, quickly closing then entering the back. A centaur walking with groceries stuttered in her step, looking at the car before shaking her head and continuing on.

Firm hands gripped his shoulders. “No one can see us, but they might notice doors magically open and closing.”

“Don’t care.” He fell over her, the sweet scent of her arousal had his attention on tunnel-vision. She was all that mattered. One arm braced and flexed against the bench seat while the other slid up her leg. He pushed her knee further out and traced the edge of her panties where they met at her inner thigh, tickling the curling hair there. Her skin steamed along his fingertips. The dew of her excitement was easy to feel through the fabric as he swept his thumb up and down the center cotton barrier, teasing the flesh she put on display. “How are you always so ready for me? So eager?”

“The sight of you like this is...indescribable.” Her gaze followed her hands as they roamed over his shoulders, down his front, then up his back. Frantic and grasping. “Do you know what you look like with this gift on?”

“Like you? To me you shimmer, a dream but solid.”

“You do too, but…” She panted and tore at the buttons of his shirt. He helped her tug if off. The rumpled fabric went flying into a heap with her clothes, and her hands swept across his bare chest, thumbing his hard nipples and tracing scars with her fingernails. “Your skin is like midnight and full of stars. Chaos reigns in your eyes, red and swirling, with ribbons of light trailing around you like smoke. Still, you shine half-visible. You’re so beautiful, Hades.” Her voice trembled as she watched him with wonder. No one saw him that way until she came along, especially himself. She showed him how to be new.

Hades groaned and pressed his body against her, tucked himself between her legs and rolled forward on instinct. Her fingers snuck under the helm and gripped the nape of his neck. Her knees tightened, pulling him in. He tasted the skin from her breastbone up, biting, sucking and licking at every available inch around her bra in a desperate bid to love all of her he could. The shorter cheek guards on the helm gave him enough room to enjoy his wife without worrying he’d scratch her.

Her grip found his hard length, squeezing and trailing up and down the fabric. “I’m not the only eager one.”

“I’m always hungry for you.” He couldn’t get close enough at this awkward angle, falling half off the seat. He pulled back to sit on the bench seat, arranging her on his lap, facing him.

He ripped at her panties. A thrilling, rending sound echoed in the small space as it gave way. She yelped then leaned forward and bit his lip. Her lush body rocked in a maddening dance on his lap. Every inch of hot pink flesh he exposed thrilled him more. He couldn’t stop. As she scooted back to pull at his buckle and zipper, he unfastened her bra and threw it backwards. Tugging down, his pants fell to his ankles. 

He slid his hand down her belly and groaned at the slippery, silken skin between her thighs. Three long fingers rolled and searched, relearning his wife’s shape. He circled the hardened bud of her arousal before questing lower and pressing one finger inside. 

“You’re so tight. Perfect. So hot.”

“Fuck, Hades.” She rode him in a fast, rocking motion. He added a second and third finger and sucked at her neck, bit at her ear, palmed her breasts. Her juices coated his fingers and rubbed against his hard cock wedged between them.

“You enjoy your gift, then?” he crooned low. "Like fucking around in public."

“I… I… I love it,” she panted and worked herself harder, fluttering around his invasion.

"If this pretty crown fell off, anyone could see you, naked and writhing on my fingers." He pitched his voice to the deep, quiet growl she loved best. "Will you come for me, dirty girl?"

"Hades!" Her fingernails bit into his shoulders on a delicious sting, and she let it all go, clenching around his fingers. Loud, shaking exhales followed. He rolled his thumb in soft circles over her clit as the aftershocks subsided. She kissed him sweetly once, twice, five times, before leveling him with a serious gaze. “As much as I love what we're doing right now, you really didn’t need to risk modifying your helm for this.”

“I did.” His fingers fell away and he gripped her naked ass in both palms, squeezing and pulling her even closer. “It’s not a gift of vanity. When you-” His throat caught on a squeezing emotion. “When you leave me for half the year, I need to know you’ll be safe. I will do everything in my power to protect you.”

“Of course.” Her voice was quiet as she catalogued his face. “You have so many worries, enough for us both and then some.”

“It was a necessary risk. I’d do anything to keep you safe. And thankfully...” He shuttled her hot, wet center against him in a teasing slide. “It worked out.”

“It’s a wonderful gift, sure to help me evade my irritating mother or stray dogs.” A teasing smile took shape on her pretty face. “What if we also use it like this? You can sneak into my room at Mama's, invisible. We’ll roam the forests and bed down in treetops, invisible to all but ourselves. She'd never know. The possibilities-”

“Are endless,” he finished her sentence. The idea took root, like a seed starved for soil and water and sun suddenly given everything it needed. Tendrils grew and spread. He saw so many options - climbing through her window at night, spiriting her away for afternoon romps, or tugging her down in the fields. Why hadn’t he thought of that? “Your imagination is a wondrous thing, wife.”

“Let’s call today a practice run then.” She rolled her hips against him. Nothing separated their naked, warm flesh. Rising, she turned to face out and rubbed his hard cock up and down her glistening lips. Bending forward, she notched him at her entry and sank down.

Bliss. She rode him slow at first. Her gaze darted around to the sidewalks outside their half-tinted window. It was bizarre to see people strolling past with purses and pets and shopping bags while his naked, glowing wife bounced on his cock.

He held her lush hips tight and helped her find a rhythm, lost to the ecstasy of her body and the mewling, incoherent words that fell from her lips.

* * *

_Fates, he's large, and what a lucky goddess I am_ , she thought, still pressing down and around, determined to seat him fully inside her.

The leather seats squeaked as she rode him, bracing her hands against the front seat headrests. His touch was everywhere, up and down her sides, fast enough not to tickle but still it left lighting trails on her skin. He tweaked her nipples, pulling them taut while she rolled in slow, deep circles, over and over.

"Gods, just like that.” He groaned.

“You're so deep.”

"And you take me so well." He dropped a nipple and patted over her clit, making a wet sound with each smack. "Such a sweet little pussy taking all of this big cock."

 _The daemon._ He knew what dirty talk did to her. She rippled on him as he patted her tender flesh in gentle, uneven swats.

"You like me fucking you deep...naked...in public?" He's resumed rubbing her clit with one hand and plucking her nipples with the other.

"I do." She clenched to forestall her climax a little longer and went back to an up and down motion. "I love it."

His fingers wrapped around her throat, and she arched back.

A group of tourists passed by, drunk frat boys on their way to the gambling dens, no doubt. She gripped the bars of the headrest tight, pressed herself forward against his grip on her throat, and worked him harder. It wasn’t the fact that people were around them. They didn’t matter. It was the dark, elicit wrongness of it all. The fact they _might_ discover them. And what would they see? A huge, powerful king fucking her senseless. 

“What excites you most about this?"

“I can be bad.” She slowed. “I can indulge in my dark side, but with you, I’m always safe.”

“Always.” He hugged around her and she stopped, just enjoying the restraint and how full he made her feel. His fingers circled her clit. “That’s what this gift is, another tool to keep you safe. My vow was you will rule all that lives and moves and have the greatest of rights. You’re the queen. Nothing is more important to me than you.”

It was too much sometimes, the depth of his promises to her, his limitless respect and care. She could do nothing but accept and reflect it back to him.

“And you’re the king.” She rolled on him. “I’m yours. Forever.”

“That’s all I ever wanted.” His hands went back to her throat and waist, urging her up and down, rubbing that deep ache inside so well. “My sweet spring goddess. My dread queen. My dirty girl.”

“Unngh.” Her inelegant moan had his fingers tighten on her neck. She spurred him on with her words. “It’s our secret. Only you know what a depraved young lady I am. My unspeakable desires.” 

“A beast of a woman,” he crooned in her ear. Persephone was the wild one, and it was her husband who sated them in safe, consensual ways. Each time she pushed him into a new sexual adventure, he was right beside her. The gossip that had hounded her since those first tabloid photos - consort, pink tart, whore. If only they knew, if only her mother and friends knew the truth.

“I'm the Unseen One’s dark concubine after all.

“You’re more.” Both hands held her hips immobile. He thrust up into her, sating his own need. “So much more than a concubine. _We_ are the unseen ones. With you, I'm not alone anymore.”

She tightened around him. Tears welled up as the physical satisfaction met the emotional. 

“My pretty one...my sweetness…”

“I love you so much.” Her words broke around a sob.

His thrusts slowed, and he hugged around her stomach and shoulders, pulling back so her head rested against his shoulder. Still he filled her in deep, slow movements.

“I love you too,” He kissed her cheek and licked at her tears. The cool slide of his helm reminded her of their hidden state. “Why are you crying? Too intense?”

She felt his heartbeat where he pulsed deep inside. Her hand fell over his arm gripping her stomach, the other snaking back to feel the strong, flexing muscles of his lower back. She took a breath.

“It’s intense. In a good way.” She slid her hand over his and led him down her stomach, pressing his broad fingers into a hard rock over her sensitive clit. The rolling tempo of her hips made his falter and stop. His legs shook as she fucked him back. “You give me everything I ask for and more, from the first night we met.” She circled slow for a few breaths then rode him hard and fast, reveling in the low groans of pleasure rumbling beneath her. “You took care of me without taking advantage. You listened to me, made me feel...important.”

His fingers worked on their own now, kneading her swollen bit of flesh in a steady rhythm. She gripped his wrist then slid her hand up, reveling in the strong flex of his forearm as he pressed her roughly.

“You’re more than important. You're my future... my…” His voice hitched with emotion and she turned sharply. Her mouth fell open to see his eyes blazing red but round with innocent, endless love. “You’re everything to me.”

“Aidoneus.” She spun so she sat astride him, face to face. He was so large inside her, he never slipped out. Her palms framed both sides of his strong, lovely face. “You’re everything to me too.”

“I love how you love me.” He shuttled her hips over his, restarting the bone deep, slippery friction.

And oh, how she loved him. It was time to show not tell. She scooted close enough to tuck her face against his neck. At her hot exhale, his skin prickled. She bit at the thick muscles of his shoulders and felt him jerk inside her.

“Love me later.” She leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Fuck me now.”

With a grunt he turned and pulled a lever. Half of the backseat fell flat. He pivoted and placed her on hands and knees there. The heavy, warm bulk of his body settled behind her. His slippery cock was at full attention and rubbing her cleft.

“Head down. Ass up.” He pushed her shoulder blades down, and she sighed. “You wanted an audience for your fucking, didn’t you dirty girl?”

He knew just what she needed, every time. “Yes.”

The back windows showed a farmer’s market nearby. Dozens of people milled around, paying no mind as her husband’s large hands slid down her legs then up around her ass, squeezing, before rubbing at her back. One hand worked parallel but underneath, up her soft belly to her breasts which hung just against the leather seats.

“You’ll take me deeper this way.”

“I’m so ready.” When she wriggled, a pained noise rumbled from his chest and the head of his cock breached her. In one long exhale, he slid home, planting his hands just in front of her shoulders. She knew what that meant. “Oh gods. You’re going to take me hard.”

“Hard enough to shake this car and get you the audience you deserve.” He pulled out and punched deep, smacking her ass with stomach. His balls hit her clit in a delicious, light smack. She gasped, then widened her knees and brought them forward slightly for better purchase, eager for more. He slapped her ass once then squeezed. “Good girl.”

He pounded into her then, hard and deliberate. Heavy and bone shaking. All she could do was time her exhales, soften her body, and take it. He shoved into her with barely leashed strength, pushing her to her limit. He slid deep then deeper and rocked her whole body against the press of his forearms holding her from flying forward. 

The tires squeaked. The car rocked. A few curious glances peered inside and she nearly came from a combination of embarrassment and arousal.

“Yes! Keep going,” she pleaded. “More.”

A low, groaning hum was her only answer as he fucked her even harder to a steady, thumping pace. He was so thick, his energy so intense. The slapping sound of their skin and his hot breaths over her were all she could see until a stranger’s face peered inside and looked around. She flushed and hid her face, then moaned and pitched her ass higher. Hades gripped her firmly. When the stranger saw nothing but empty space, they backed away.

The car rocked relentlessly to Hades’ rhythm. A small crowd gathered to watch it sway as her body got owned. Fucked. But they didn't know. Most shrugged and eventually resumed their errands, but a few watched so closely she felt their gaze like prickles of ice along her skin. “Oh my gods.”

“They can’t see you.” Hades pulled back and her with him by an arm around her clavicle, his hand gripping her opposite shoulder to hold her up. “But what if they could?”

“They’d know I belong to you. Completely.” Her entire body felt like a jello just let out of its mold. The flat of his fingers smacked down on her pussy before rubbing her clit, then smacked again. She was overwhelmed, so close to losing it.

“You ready to come for your audience?" He pushed through her tighteness, again and again, relentless. "Show the world what this needy pussy looks like choking my cock with your pleasure?”

“Yesyesyesyes.”

“Always my good girl.” His whisper made her shiver. He pinched her clit then rubbed fast and furious. “So good. Sweet. Come, sweetness. Come for me.”

That was it. She cried out. Her body shook and gripped his thick invasion. Every part of her sang for him. Blooms burst from her hair and as they fell, they took solid shape. A gasp rose in the crowd seeing the rain of bright petals seeming to come from nowhere.

“Fuuuuuuck” Hades pressed deep and held tight, pulsing inside her.

The car went quiet, no longer jostling and squeaking. Flowers littered the seat and floorboard. After catching their breath for a long, silent moment, the few people left watching wandered away. Hades slipped out and they leaned against the door in a close embrace. His lips pressed along her hairline, and he rubbed a small blue flower between his fingers.

“You had flowers that first night in my care after the Panathenaea too.” He looked dazed, half lost. “Roses.”

“You took care of me then and now.” She straightened the circlet that sat askew in her messy, overlong hair.

“Forever.” His gaze fell over her face, tracing her nose and the top curve of her lip. “Happy eight months, love. You like the gift?”

She beamed up at him with a dazzling grin. “Best. Present. Ever.”

* * *

> **_You’ve got robots driving cars now, bro?_ **

Zeus’ text message later that evening surprised Hades. He racked his brain and typed, 

> **_What are you talking about?_ **

A link to a video pinged. It was a short 30-second clip of Hades’ car driving down the streets of Olympus. The SUV stopped at a red light, turned, and continued at a measured pace just under the speed limit. For all the video camera saw, no one was in the driver’s or passenger’s seat.

“Fuck!” Hades shouted.

Persephone walked in with Cerberus trailing beside her. “What’s wrong?”

He turned the phone to her and replayed the video, grimacing. “Someone caught this on camera.”

Rather than be upset, she chuckled and plopped to a seat on his lap. “Self driving cars are a thing.”

“Not a thing anywhere near alpha testing with Underworld Corp.” He shivered when she traced his ear. Grabbing his phone, she typed a quick message and handed him back the phone

> **_No comment._ **

She shrugged. “Let them wonder.”

**Author's Note:**

> PERSONAL NOTE: I'm taking November (and maybe longer?) away from fanfic to focus on my original story for Nanowrimo. If you like my stuff, subscribe here on AO3. For more updates and thirsty content, I’m also on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mythisamirror/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mythisamirror). I’d love to hear from you any which way :)
> 
> Important disclaimer: The characters and world utilized in this are all property of Rachel Smythe. Any similarity between this fan fiction and Lore Olympus is due to common source material, in the form of Greek myths, or pure coincidence. This is a love letter to Rachel Smythe's body of work, and she retains all rights to the characters and world.


End file.
